smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Bizarro (Earth 1)
Bizarro was the last and possibly most dangerous Phantom wraith that escaped from the Phantom Zone. He was accidentally created in a laboratory on Krypton and was later discarded and sent to the Kryptonian prison by Jor-El and Martian Manhunter. He escaped when Clark Kent opened a portal to Earth so he could escape from the Zone using the House of El gateway. Bizarro followed him and spent the next several weeks seeking a host that could sustain him, though humans could only serve as hosts for up to 24 hours before he would need a new vessel. Bizarro eventually confronted Clark and absorbed his DNA, allowing him to create an imperfect clone of the Kryptonian which would act as a permanent host body for Bizarro to inhabit, which also gave him Clark's powers. Early Life The creature that would become the Last Phantom - and subsequently, Bizarro - began life as a lab experiment on the planet Krypton. In an attempt to create sentient life from original genetic material, several scientists in the field of cloning were able to create a living being. The exact sequence of DNA used to create the creature was never revealed, but - regardless of its origin - the creature emerged badly deformed and was discarded by the Ruling Council as a poor imitation of life. Driven mad by this rejection, this powerful beast went on a rampage. Driven by survival, the beast slaughtered many Kryptonian citizens. Finally, the Ruling Council commissioned Jor-El to quarantine the monster. To this effect, he called upon the Martian Manhunter to aid in the effort. With the Martian's superpowers, the beast was finally stopped. As punishment for its heinous crimes, and being considered too powerful and too dangerous to be kept in its living state, the Ruling Council decreed that the creature be stripped of its super-strong physical anatomy and its essence condemned to spend eternity in the Phantom Zone. Season Six In 2006, when Clark Kent escaped from the Phantom Zone, several of the other prisoners, including Bizarro, followed him back to Earth. Bizarro burst out of Iguazu Falls, Argentina and began a desperate search to find a Kryptonian body, inhabiting human hosts to survive. He killed a couple making a tourist video: Lex Luthor obtained this video, which was stolen by his wife Lana Lang, who gave it to her father-in-law Lionel Luthor. Lex and Lionel then simultaneously began tracking the wraith. Bizarro inhabited an old man in Quebec, Canada, when the Martian Manhunter found him and was subsequently injured by the phantom. Lex's men arrived shortly after, but Bizarro left the old man's body and proceeded to possess and kill a mail carrier in a neighboring village. Eventually, Bizarro took control of a young boy named Philipe Lamont. Lex abducted the child and brought him to Reeves Dam to extract the boy's mutated DNA and empower his army of super-soldiers. The possessed boy broke free and killed Bartlett, Lex's project assistant, as well as Dr. Donovan Jamison. Clark arrived as Lex escaped the wraith. Bizarro left Philipe's body through his mouth and passed through Clark's body to create a permanent body using Clark's Kryptonian DNA. Clark was momentarily stunned, but soon awakened to find an exact duplicate of himself with Bizarro dwelling inside of it and the two began a super-powered battle that tore the dam apart. Lionel arrived with a chunk of green kryptonite and tried to weaken Bizarro with it, unaware that it would strengthen him. Bizarro was then able to overpower Clark, sending him flailing through the air uncontrollably. Season Seven Bizarro flew after Clark and continued their battle upon finding him in a forest. Clark managed to gain the upper hand when Bizarro stepped into the sunlight and Bizarro was punched away and impaled on a power line pole. After killing a man with a burst of heat vision, Bizarro then went to Clark's loft at the Kent Farm and healed himself using Clark's chunk of green kryptonite. Wanting to strike a deal with Lex, Bizarro made his way to the Luthor Mansion where he met Lois Lane and came onto her. Under the impression she was interacting with Clark, Lois responded by letting Bizarro down gently at first, then slapping him when he grabbed her backside. Bizarro located Lex and was taken to an area of Reeves Dam that housed more kryptonite, only for Lex to double-cross him. After knocking Lex unconscious, Bizarro fought with Clark again and was punched upward toward the sun. The Martian Manhunter then caught Bizarro and flew off into space, trapping Clark's doppelgänger on Mars. Bizarro re-appeared months later after escaping Mars and the Martian Manhunter. He escaped indirectly by Zor-El after he eclipsed the sun in the solar system allowing Bizarro a brief window to escape and fly back to Earth. After returning to Smallville he found Clark gone, as well as devised a plan take over Clark's life and managed to avoid suspicion from most of Clark's friends. When Bizarro told Lana Lang that he wanted to help take Lex down, Lana revealed to him her lab at the Isis Foundation where she was attempting to care for Casey Brock, who had been poisoned by Brainiac. Bizarro recognized that Brock was speaking Kryptonian and sought out Chloe Sullivan's help to translate it, coincidentally saving her and Jimmy Olsen from an explosive device. Together, they learned that Brainiac was attempting to reboot itself. Bizarro tracked down Brainiac to ask him for a way to live under the sun and take Clark's place permanently. Brainiac was too weak to help him, but divulged that a Kryptonian scientist named Dax-Ur, who could be located with a shield, could help. Bizarro went to the Fortress of Solitude to look for the shield and alerted Jor-El to his presence, which led to Clark being freed from his icy imprisonment to put a stop to his lookalike's plan. Bizarro again asked Chloe for help, but his behavior made her question if he was really Clark: she was proven correct when Clark returned. Lana was also informed of Bizarro's charade and was shocked to realize that she had been living with an impostor for over a month. However, Brainiac was using both Bizarro and Clark to locate Dax-Ur for himself. While posing as Lionel, Brainiac told Clark that he could acquire a supply of blue kryptonite from Dax-Ur and use it to destroy Bizarro. Meanwhile, Bizarro followed Lana to Oliver Queen's apartment and Lana called Clark for help when she saw Bizarro's true appearance in the sunlight. Clark arrived, but was powerless once he opened the lead box containing the blue kryptonite: as such, he was left unable to get close enough to Bizarro to defeat him. Finally, Lana declared her love for Bizarro, which lowered his guard long enough for her to place the blue kryptonite in his hand. Shortly before exploding, Bizarro then reciprocated Lana's feelings. His last words were "I love you". Physical Appearance It is unclear what Bizarro originally looked like before being stripped of his corporeal form and banished to the Phantom Zone. Upon his banishment there, he became a phantom wraith. As a wraith, he appeared as a skeletal, decayed being, grey in color, shrouded in tattered robes. After escaping the zone, Bizarro took a piece of Clark Kent's DNA which gave him a permanent form that was identical to Clark's on an atomic level; Brainiac used his x-ray vision on a subatomic level to identify him. In that form, his clothing choices were an inverse of Clark's. He wore a navy blue jacket over a maroon shirt. He also wore the dark blue jacket and bright red shirt combination that Clark was seen wearing in the show's early seasons. His voice was also noticeably deeper than Clark's, though he appears to be able to modulate the pitch of his voice to more easily mimic Clark. When exposed to strong levels of sunlight, Bizarro's skin became a gray stone-like substance and broke away when exposed to more direct levels of sunlight, revealing chunks of what appeared to be bright green flesh. Personality As a wraith, Bizarro appeared to have no moral qualms. He was obsessed with finding a Kryptonian to create a natural body for himself and be made whole and has probably killed dozens, if not hundreds of humans, often in a brutal fashion: both as a wraith and while posing as Clark. Bizarro seriously wounded the Martian Manhunter and killed at least two Humans by disemboweling them with his bare hands. While posing as Clark, Bizarro seemed strangely affected by the genetic memories he shared with Clark as he began to kill people in a less indiscriminate fashion, decided against revealing Clark's powers to the town's populace and steadily increased his attempts to integrate himself into society. He also found himself developing strong human emotions from his genetic template, such as his feelings for both Lois Lane and Lana Lang. Brainiac even taunted him for falling in love with a human like Kal-El did. He opened up to Lana in ways that apparently Clark never did. He did develop true feelings of love for Lana, even after she betrayed him and gave him a chunk of blue Kryptonite which made his skin distort, caused him to get overloaded with power to where he self-destructed. He did however have some heroism in him, such as when he saved Chloe and Jimmy from the bomb in the Daily Planet elevator in which he only did that so he wouldn't bring suspicions among him and blow his cover of him posing as the real Clark Kent (due to at the entire time Clark was punished and frozen at the Fortress of Solitude for disobeying his father.) As an amoral sociopath, Bizarro did things Clark would never do. He hit on Lois by grabbing her buttocks (but accepted when she rejected him) and was willing to kill in order to survive. Bizarro was also very confident, regarding himself as every bit Clark's superior. Appearances Powers and Abilities As a Wraith * Flight: Like all wraiths, the Last Phantom had no weight to its ghost-like constitution. As such, the phantom existed outside of any gravitational forces and could seamlessly fly through the air at high velocities sufficient to traverse across the entire planet in a matter of a few days. * Possession: As an incorporeal creature, the Last Phantom was dependent upon living human vessels to survive. Due to its unstable nature, the phantom's presence had a degrading affect on those whom it possessed - causing their anatomies to break down and eventually expire within a day's time. ** Super-Strength: The Last Phantom dramatically increased the strength levels of its host. Regardless of the health or size of the body - from an old man to a child - the phantom could punch a hole through the Martian Manhunter's gut and send him through a roof as well as slaughter men seamlessly. ** Super-Speed: Like their strength, the phantom's presence accelerated the vessel's movements to speeds fast enough to seemingly appear and disappear in the blink of an eye. The uppermost limits of its speed as a wraith was never fully determined as it was never seen to dodge or catch a bullet. * Crystal of El Immunity: Due to its unique origins as a powerful Kryptonian mutant, the Last Phantom was unaffected by the Crystal of El as the other wraiths were. Upon emerging from its last host, the phantom's sheer momentum - even without any physical mass - was powerful enough to destroy the crystal. * DNA Mimicry: Also due to its unique background and nature, the Last Phantom possessed the ability to mimic the genetic makeup on an atomic level of another Kryptonian through touch - creating an entire new body for itself in the likeness of the Kryptonian source, possessing both their powers and their memories. Curiously, the Last Phantom could seemingly discriminate between differing sentient species of extraterrestrials on sight. It was easily able to recognize the Martian Manhunter as a Martian as well as quickly discern that Clark was a Kryptonian upon seeing him for the first time. As a Kryptonian Clone Upon replicating Clark, Bizarro inherited his powers - retaining his flying ability while his strength and speed were effectively doubled. However, due to his faulty cloning powers, he inherited the reverse of his vulnerabilities - weakened by a yellow sun and powered by Green K. * Kryptonite Absorption: Due to his imperfect Kryptonian biology, Bizarro's cells could only metabolize the radiation of green Kryptonite. This process was momentarily overwhelming for Bizarro upon physical exposure, resulting in visible pain coupled with an increase in strength, healing, and durability. * Flight: After mimicking Clark's DNA, Bizarro gained the ability to defy gravity, allowing him to fly at exeptionally high velocities, similar to those he can run at (possibly faster, as he preferred to fly than to run). * Super-Strength: After mimicking Clark's DNA, Bizarro gained an overwhelming level of physical strength, enough to allow him to fight the late-adolescent Clark on even grounds. * Super-Speed: After mimicking Clark's DNA, Bizarro gained the ability to move and react fast enough to match (and later impersonate) the late-adolescent Clark. He could also perceive the world in a slowed perception while moving unhindered at super-speed. However, he usually flew, not ran. * Heat Vision: Bizarro's heat vision was noticeably more erratic than Clark's; super-heating the air to the point of ionization, resulting in lighting-like bolts erupting from his eyes. Despite this, he was just as effective with his heat vision as Clark was and could control it just as easily. *'Healing Factor': Like Clark, Bizarro's cells possessed exceptional regenerative capabilities. However, his reversed biology meant that he could only regenerate through exposure to green Kryptonite, which also increased his strength. Even without it though, it seems that he still heals faster than humans. However, a direct exposure to yellow sunlight seemed to cease his healing process. * Invulnerability: Bizarro's empowered cells endowed his body with significant resistance to physical injuries. Even after just emerging as a Kryptonian clone, Bizarro possessed enough raw durability to withstand Clark's blows and being sent through a concrete wall; emerging with only a bloody lip. * Super-Hearing: The only other enhanced sensory ability which Bizarro used was his super-hearing. His hearing sensitivity was just as precise as Clark's, to the point where he was able to perceive a bomb ticking in an elevator of the Daily Planet and later when he heard Lana texting in a closet. * [[X-Ray Vision|'X-Ray Vision']]: After mimicking Clark's DNA, he was able to see through solid matter. Vulnerabilities Being a failed lab-experiment, Bizarro could only survive and restore a stable and natural structure with Kryptonian DNA. His vessels were unable to retain him and constantly needed feeding on human organs to survive. While Bizarro was designed to have no weaknesses of a Kryptonian when he was made whole from the DNA sample he siphoned from , he found out that the sunlight that strengthened Clark would weaken him. *'Yellow Sunlight' - For example, exposure to the rays of the yellow sun stripped him of much of his invulnerability, decreased his strength, as well as transform his skin into jagged stone. Although sunlight does not appear to have the same instant fatal effects on Bizarro as Kryptonite on Clark, large quantities of sunlight cause him pain and break away chunks of his skin, as was shown when Clark punched him into the sky. *'Blue Kryptonite' - Furthermore, he was highly vulnerable to blue kryptonite as direct contact with it imbued him with so much strength that his body - unable to cope with the stress of such sudden power - would self-destruct within a few seconds of making contact with it. Technically, this can be interpreted as an extreme example of his ability to absorb kryptonite radiation that simultaneously weakens Clark. Notes * This version of Bizarro is similar to Ultraman from the original comics, as both gain strength from green Kryptonite and are both weakened by Earth's yellow sun. * Bizarro was rumored in Bizarro to have been trapped by the Martian Manhunter on the sunny side of Mars. Because of Bizarro's vulnerability to sunlight, this would have reduced his powers and potentially made it difficult for him to fly back to Earth. This may perhaps also be considered a nod to elements of the DC Comics continuity, where the corrupt Superboy-Prime was left stranded without a yellow sun for power, perhaps fittingly the opposite of what happens to Clark's opposite Bizarro. * According to producers, his return in Gemini was made possible by the solar eclipse that Zor-El caused in Blue. Normal solar eclipses occur when the Moon passes between Earth and the Sun, thereby totally or partially obscuring Earth's view of the Sun. Zor-El's solar eclipse may have been broader in scope, blocking out the Sun throughout the solar system. * Bizarro, being the most powerful Phantom Zone prisoner Clark has encountered, is one of two main antagonists of Season Six. The other is Lex. He is also a supporting antagonist in season seven. * Bizarro was the fourth main antagonist to die. * Although Bizarro is shown to have heat vision and presumably super breath like Clark's, he possesses more "bizarre" versions of these powers in the comics, namely heat breath and ice vision. * This Bizarro is based on the first Bizarro, a Frankenstein like being, who was rejected by society due to his monster-like appearance, rather than the Bizarro of modern publications, with whom he shared more differences than similarities. Both this and the silver age Bizarro had a crystalline skin, wanted the life Clark had and did not speak in the backward language modern Bizarro speaks in. It also contains some similarities to the Bizarro clones Zod made in order to take over Krypton. * Bizarro never interacted with Jimmy or Kara, but he did save Jimmy and Chloe from the explosive bomb in Gemini. * Bizarro was seen in one of Clark's trials in Finale, Part 2. See also * Lana and Bizarro Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Zoners Category:Deceased Zoners Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains Category:Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased DC Comics Characters